Miranda - a big adventure - PART ONE
by such fun
Summary: (PART ONE: This comes after series 3, episode 2.) (PART TWO: This comes after series 3, episode 4.) Please note, this is a completely different and separate story to "Miranda is about to elope with Michael…"


**Miranda – a big adventure – PART ONE **

(PART ONE: This comes after series 3, episode 2.)

(PART TWO: This comes after series 3, episode 4.)

_Please note, this is a completely different and separate story to "Miranda is about to elope with Michael…"_

**PART ONE**

AT MIRANDA'S FLAT

"Well hello to you, come in, come in and make yourself comfortable! Such a joy to see you again, especially you! Things have been going really well with Michael, it's so nice having a boyfriend, and then there's the lovely meals out and boxes of chocolates; yummy! What else? Oh, Gary is still with Rose, and, ok, I admit it, I do still feel a little bit jealous and find myself thinking about what might have been, but no, must stop that, Michael is lovely and I can be myself around him, most of the time. Well, must be going, I'm off to the restaurant to 'help' Gary by sampling his new menu!"

AT THE RESTAURANT

Gary – "OK, to start with, this is 'Salade Chevre Chaud', goats cheese on French bread with pears on a bed of rocket and drizzled with balsamic vinegar. Try."

Miranda – "Yum, that's lovely Gary, are you expecting anyone else, or can I finish it up?"

Gary – "Go ahead, no-one else could make it, well, actually, I only asked you."

Miranda – "No Rose tonight?"

Gary – "She's gone away for a city break with some of her friends. Anyway, you might want to leave some room, I've got three other starters for you to try before we move onto mains and, of course, desert. I'll open a bottle of red."

Later….AT THE RESTAURANT

There are plates and glasses everywhere, Miranda and Gary are sitting together on the restaurant sofa having coffee.

Miranda – "Everything was delicious Gary, thank you."

Gary – "You're welcome. It was lovely to spend the evening together; we hardly ever see each other now."

Miranda – "No, that's true. But I'd better be going, good night."

Miranda gets up to leave, but Gary stops her.

Gary – "Can't you stay? I've really missed you Miranda."

He pulls her back down onto the sofa. Miranda can feel her resolve weakening by the second, she wants to be loyal to Michael but all the old feelings for Gary are resurfacing and they're too much to ignore. Then, without really knowing what was happening she was kissing Gary and nothing else in the world mattered.

The next morning….AT THE RESTAURANT

Miranda wakes up at the restaurant with a bit of a headache. She's confused for a moment as to where she is. She looks round and is surprised to see Gary asleep next to her on the sofa and alarmed to note that they both appear to have lost quite a bit of clothing. She quietly grabs her dress and pulls it on (back to front), and runs out of the restaurant.

AT THE SHOP

Stevie – "Morning! You're up and out early, where've you been?"

Miranda – "Nowhere! Just wanted an early morning stroll, that's all! Must take a shower."

AT THE FLAT

Miranda has had a shower, changed, and is drying her hair.

"Well, I can't exactly remember what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure I'm no longer in contention for 'Loyal Girlfriend of the year 2013'. And just as things were going really well, I've also gone and ruined my friendship with Gary for good; things will now be so awkward I won't be able to speak to him at all. And how am I going to face Michael? It's all such a mess!"

AT THE SHOP

Miranda comes down the stairs.

Miranda – "Sorry about earlier, Stevie, I was a bit pre-occupied."

Stevie – "That's ok, are you ready to speak to Heather? 'What have you done today to make you feel proud?'

Miranda – "Oh dear, I'm sorry Heather Small, I've let you down!"

Stevie – "Oh no, what's the matter Miranda?"

Miranda – "Oh Stevie, I think might have kissed Gary last night. I was at the restaurant trying out the new menu, and I woke up there this morning, but I can't remember what happened!"

Stevie – "Miranda, this is HUGE! What are you going to do?"

Gary enters the shop, but although Miranda is struck dumb, with Gary there's no awkwardness at all, in fact, it's like nothing happened. He brings in some muffins.

Gary – "Morning! I made these and thought you might like some! See you both later!"

Gary leaves, whistling.

Stevie stares after him, then hearing a crash, looks round to see Miranda has fainted on the floor. She runs over.

Stevie – "Miranda! Are you ok?"

Miranda sits up.

Miranda – "That _was_ Gary?"

Stevie – "Yes! And what you thought happened last night can't really have happened, because he seemed completely normal, didn't he?"

Miranda – "Perhaps you're right Stevie, oh, it's such a relief, let's speak no more of! Oh, I feel like a new woman!"

PART TWO WILL FOLLOW IMMINENTLY


End file.
